User talk:ClariS
SurealD's Champion Concept Hello ClariS, I updated my chamion idea; Ritz. Hope you can take a look at it! Thanks, SurrealD SurrealD 11:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jungle and strategy pages I don't see why not. 05:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) About the picture Yus, also, if you wish to colour it.... sure, why not? :3 イレリア ♥ アカリ 17:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yes i know "hello" isn't the best title ever but what else might i have said ~_~ Sure i'll add you. mine's is cvthewhiterider. i MIGHT forget so if that happens you add me instead :3 i'm currently diverting myself between NA and EUW servers for my games but majority goes to EUW so you won't see me in NA that often. if i do remember i'll add you under one condition. make it a chocolate cupcake Bloodstrider 09:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blah blah wiggle I'm glad you like it, my life with Teemo is the best thing I could ever ask for. If you want to share it, go for it, that's why it's here. I'm not sure what you mean by me sharing it though, you want to add me somewhere, or? anndd oh well. nothing more to add here than "i enjoyed the cupcake" Bloodstrider 07:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) mermaid the mythological aquatic creature I'm happy to give you coloring.... ^^v avatar oh well since i'm awake up at 3:30 in the morning thanks to my infernal friend nymph i demand to know what your avatar is ~~ Bloodstrider (talk) 14:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) okie then~ my apologies if i sounded rude Bloodstrider (talk) 09:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) tabber Zilla4444 (talk) 15:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hi, can u plz tell me how to use the tabber?, thx Zilla4444 (talk) 12:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) thx for the tabber hee hee hee My no-comment blogs shall go on! mwhahaha!!! Ohey! I miss you too, buddy. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 18:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh That thing How did you know that I would click your profile page.... or is it some kind of tag that works for everyone? P.S. apparently, doing signature doesn't put my name on it.... Izkael 01:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S Licks wants to figure out why it didn't put my name on it. doing another signature Izkael (talk) 01:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) here it is. IT WAS HARD TO MAKE! Ninja Homunculus talk 18:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Gl It's alright. No problem. I forgive you. ugh, you're too nice not to forgive. =3 I be going back to chat now! Ninja Homunculus talk 08:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was checking the wrong data all along Claris! I didn't realise after too late that I was trying Garen on the public client, not beta. And I only realised when a friend of mine sent me an invite. He's not on my PBE list. Garen's Q is 8 seconds rank 1 on PBE. (As self punishment, I spent my IP on Garen, which was going to be used for Zyra.) --BryghtShadow 18:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Promotions all around! 22:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I like the new profile pick :D Ibster34 (talk) 19:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) '"HIIIIIIIIA!!!!! Hidden Sniper!!!!" ' ... Should I be creeped out that is on your page? Hidden Sniper (talk) 09:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Bear Tibbers Yeah... Usually when I see that bear I die, it was nice for a change. I normally say change is good but consistency is better, but in this case, that's not true. xD I never knew you could do that with people's names visiting... Really cool. New ability template on Leona I recall you being interested in how it would look for her ultimate. Check it out. 20:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think it makes more sense to have it at the top. The cooldown and cost (and arguably, range) are kind of like the "vital statistics" of any ability, and they need to be among the first things you see. 21:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) hmm What am i doing here...... oh right your avatar made me intriguied to check your page. ( i might be going mad ^ ^ ) Bloodstrider (talk) 03:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Penguins I don't like penguins all too much :< Bloodstrider (talk) 04:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) noob you're a noob Ninja talk 15:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I hunger, for more! :p Where have you been bddy, you ain't sayin' much nowadays. :) (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 00:14, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Understood Thank you for explaining. ZenLestStehum (talk) 00:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Teh Anon Hey ClariS, are you taking exams or something since there have been no update for 2 weeks? :3 (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 13:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Earlier message. I'm here now if you wanted to talk with me, was sleeping before. :P (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 08:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :'C Oh well, remember to inform me when you start the revamp. :P (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 07:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) A little revamp for the upcomming revamp. :P Let's have a little chatter whenever you have time, i don't like posting it here. Teh is always spying. <.< (Dah' Blob) I do what i blobbing want! 16:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :D!!! ClariS! Where have you been, buddy? can we talk? :) [[User:Dah' Blob|'Dah' Blob ;D']] [[User talk:Dah' Blob|'Talk :3']] 07:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Damnit, missed again... Hi, ClariS hey ^^ 19:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The Jungling Article Though I'm mildly annoyed that you went ahead to try and cut down on the size of the jungling article after all the work I put into it, I won't get on your case for it (guess I just grew attached to it). What I will do so for, however, is that I don't understand your reasoning for doing so, either. If it's a wiki article (especially about a topic as hard to get into and poorly understood as jungling) why shouldn't it be very in-depth? I don't remember reading about any policy saying long articles are discouraged. Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 14:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *If people think the page is long, can they can not just use the Contents table? It's there for a reason, and it's not as if people have to read the entire thing just to find one piece of information about counterjungling or camp timers.Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 18:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) why aren't you here?! Join chat! it's urgent! URGENT! Ninja talk 03:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) HIAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ClariS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiii~ ^^ 21:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Edits Why would you revert the edits I'm making to add information about stacking effects? 01:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) * I don't know if you'll read this but, I'm reverted them because it's all under 'aura' and it explains it all. Secondly, what you wrote does not deserves to have it's own section as all aura functions the same. At best, it only deserves to have a small brief mention. Thank you for unblocking me. I will indeed make an account and I apprecaite the feedback. 03:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Comments Hello, I apologize for the comments I have made. Some were my actual feelings and some were minor trolling. I didn't think it would get punished that bad but now I know. BrienWright (talk) 05:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Rammus edit, 10% MR added to ball curl damage Hi, I noticed you reverted my edit in the Rammus wiki. (My edit was adding that defensive ball curl also increases damage returned by 10% of Rammus's magic resist, here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rammus?diff=prev&oldid=1839729) When I read the tooltip and the amount of damage it says ball curl returns, it is always base+ 10% armor + 10% MR. I know the tooltip only says 10% armor, but it seems to be wrong. I wish I could load the game up right now and take a screenshot showing this, but I'm on an old laptop right now. I would like to re-add the edit, but I wanted to talk to you first. If I am wrong, please show me with a screenshot. Thanks. 08:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : You're mistaken and I'm not going to take the time to show you a screen shot because I don't have the ability to take a screen shot as well. Ask anyone and they will tell you that there is no +10% MR boost. If you want support, you'll need to prove it yourself, not the other way around. And second, if you were telling the truth and it was changed to that, a lot of people would have noticed a long time ago. It's not that invisible to see an additional scaling. ClariS (talk) 15:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Decisive Strike Hello ClariS. I was just here to talk about my previous edit. I wouldn't make such an edit without proper proof, so I have found 2 things. 1) I've just recently tested a custom game with . At level 1 I had 66 Ad and on it showed the damage was 30(+92) Physical Damage. Clearly 140% of 66 is 92.4 damage which would round to 92. If were a 40% ad ratio, then it would state 30(+26) which just isn't so because that would only be 56 physical damage, weaker than a normal autoattack! 2) Not only my test shown this, but even the Garen/Ability Details page shows that it is 1.4 per Attack Damage. So even this own website states the fact has a 140% ad ratio. If this is an upcoming change and I am unaware, then it is truly my fault for not realizing. Though even so, if the live client doesn't show the ratio change, then it shouldn't be changed on the website because it would contain inaccurate data. All I have to say, is that if I were ever to change a ratio, it would be an accurate fix. -- Double Slap 15:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Nice Panty & Stocking picture. :D sorry i reverted your change to trist's range, because it was correct as it was. trist starts with 550, ash starts with 600, cait starts with 650. trist passes up cait's range during mid game. noone can attain 800 auto attack range. : Actually, the different ratio is because I want to list the actual bonus damage that the ability grant you. The 1.4 AD ratio is there because that's the total bonus damage while the 0.4 AD is the actual bonus. Also, I have it this way because critical chance only scales with his base attack damage (not the bonus damage from ability). But now realizing about the new ability detail page, I can shift it back to it's original. ClariS (talk) 00:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I think I understand now that I've seen , , , and . Though is there a specific reason and wasn't changed or has it not been noticed yet? I know hasn't because his attacks deal less damage than a normal autoattack but excluding and seems strange to me. -- Double Slap 23:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Fiora Remake Hi there. I wrote a simple rework for everyone's favorite, French lady. Mind checking it out? Nhan-Fiction (talk) 04:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : I'll check it out and give my opinion. ClariS (talk) 00:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) you seem nice! <3 thanks Lunashy (talk) 21:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC)